cpjcfandomcom-20200213-history
Just a prototype
It was fall 1983, in southern Poland about 20Km from the Polish town of Debcja, Soviet KGB agents are about to do a secret experiment. For years the Soviets were trying to come up with an idea for making Robot KGB agents to spy on the U.S and its allies. The robot would be like a robot assassin by being smarter, stronger than any human being on the planet. Adam Michniowski was a Polish-Russian KGB agent who was put on the project to supervise the scientists and doctors who were also working on the project. It took 2 weeks but the project was finished the robot was compete , however since this was a prototype the scientist and doctors disused that the robot should be a child to make it look less suspicious .Even though It was fished the scientists had one last thing to do , turn it on .The only way to do that was by breathing air into it to activate the censors , Adam volunteered to breathe life into the robot using a tube inserted in the robot , once the robot had enough air it started to blink and make breathing noises the scientists were excited because It was acting like a human ( which is what they wanted ) but to see if there experiment worked they said to the robot “chez Astro” ( chez means hi in the polish language and Astro was the name they given the robot , named after Astro Boy the anime ) Astro responded by saying “hello there” at that moment happiness had just filled room as the test was a success and everybody started cheering and singing in joy , for the first time ever the smartest and most humanlike robot was created , for the next couple of months the scientists tested Astro to see how he would reacted to situations and they taught him math , science , law , Good and wrong. Adam treated the robot like his own son and even played games with him and taught him how to play soccer and the two became to have a father-son bond. In December 1983 Adam had to go to Gdansk to visit family for the holidays and had to leave the project .When Astro found out the robot actually showed emotion when see him go (which the scientist said that’s not supposed to happen) before leaving he told Astro “don’t worry I will return” after he made the vow he left for his flight. 2 months later February 1984 Adam came back from his vacation and came back to his job at the facility but unknown to him at the time he will regret this day for the rest of his life. When he arrived at the facility he noticed something strange, there were no guards nearby and the area was usually heavily guarded. Not feeling scared he entered the building he was shocked to find out that the place was in ruins, desks were flipped over, glass was broken and when he entered the test room he was shocked to find out that all the scientist and doctors that were on the project were dead and their bodies were thrown around like a rag doll. Adam thought that maybe spies or terrorists entered the facility to steal Astro and killed everybody inside , but then a thought came up in his mind “could have Astro done this?” because Astro was feeling emotion when he saw Adam leaving for his vacation so that means he could have done this out of anger, but is it possible. Still having doubts he walk down the hallway to see if there was any more clues but then out of the blue a voice said “ Adam over here” he looked towards the sound of the voice and saw his college Valdek Agasa still alive walking towards him and saying “get out of here now” in a whimpering voice “it might be still here” Adam responded by saying “what is still here” then Valdek responded by saying “oh thank god” Adam then asked what happened then Valdek took him to a room where there were the CCTV cameras and told him everything: “last week to test how Astro would react in a crowed area we took him to a school and observed how he would play with the other children then suddenly one of the kids started teasing him and stared to push him around , then out of the blue Astro just went crazy and started punching the kid repeatedly and he could have killed him .But luckily a teacher pulled him away just in time , after that the scientists told the kids to deny everything about Astro they then went back to the faculty to see what went wrong. When they were making the test they reached a terrifying conclusion , Astro was capable of rebelling against his master and could feel human emotions .after this the scientists decided that the only way to make sure Astro doesn’t go on a Rampage is to take him apart” Then Valdek turned on the TV and showed Adam surveillance footage of the disabling. It started with the scientists about to unscrew the Arms when suddenly, Astro woke up and he turned around and asked the scientists what was going on. He told Astro that they were doing what was best for him, Astro knew what was going on and seemed to accept his fate .He asked the scientist if he can say goodbye to Adam before he got disenabled, one of the scientist the jerk one went up to Astro and said “look Adam is not here and why would he be, your just a stupid experiment and nobody cares about you, your just a Prototype”. At the moment Astro jumped and grabbed he scientists by the neck and threw him against the wall killing the guy instantly then Astro when on a killing spree killing everybody in the building, Valdek survived by hiding in the CCTV room .After that Valdek got up and told me “we most destroy everything here, no person must know what happed here, in 5 minutes Adam activated the self destruct button and in 2 hrs the faculty was blown to bits. Aftermath After the incident Valdek and Adam quit the KGB and moved to the US under political asylum. So far there have not been reports about Astro since 1998 when a car carrying 4 Americans spotted a boy with blood all over his face. It has been proven that Astro hasn’t killed anyone since the incident even though people thought he was involved in a killing spree in southern Poland from 1987-1991 where 7 people were killed by a person that was the same size as Astro, but the man who did the killings was caught in 2001 when trying to leave the country to flee capture. Locals say on the Anniversary of the incident you can hear a crying child saying “Adam where are you?” Category:Pastas by joe